


TMNT Collected Prompts

by RenaRoo



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collected turtle fic prompts from my tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	TMNT Collected Prompts

The purging of the Foot Clan’s ranks had taken a lifetime.   


More than that.   


It took her heart, her soul – everything Karai had – to take the organization built upon centuries of lies and coopted tradition under Ch’rell to reconstruct the Clan as she had always blindly believed it to be.   


To make the Foot _good_ again. Like it had never been before.   


But it came at a cost. Her resources, the slaying of her most loyal soldiers at the hands of Foot purists, the slaying of those purists by her own sword. To make alliances with old friends, to turn her back on them again despite their services and her debt.

She carefully reconstructed an empire from nothing, and in return she received a handful of surviving recruits, a lot of eager and green soldiers with no concept of what had been lost to build this empire, and the barest of industries left from Foot Tech with which she was expected to grow their income from again, without corporate sabotage or assassinations.

All of it was a fairly tall order. She never even blinked at it.

Not until the head of her science department stood before her, a little shy and sad as he announced he was thinking of leaving.

“I won’t allow it,” Karai said simply.

Chaplin looked taken aback, his head swaying to the side. “I’m… sorry? You won’t… allow me to leave?”

“Absolutely not,” she said. “I need you too much. The Foot needs you too much, Doctor Chaplin. Without you, this last decade of work would be meaningless. I cannot start over again.”

He awkwardly pulled at his ear. “I just… I just thought that, what with everything… you’d have more use for some super ninja alien scientist with bones made out of titanium. And like. Laser beams. Or something. I didn’t think you’d really… _need_ me for anything around here.”

Karai laughed, putting a hand under her chin. “Chaplin, this is not a comic book. I assure you, you are the exact type of super genius scientist, technician, botanist, and xenologist’s presence I require by my side. Besides… I enjoy your company.”

The red headed scientist grew a bright shade of fuscia across his cheeks and nose. “Oh,” he said happily.   



End file.
